


Magnetism

by vickuu



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, also im spanish so my english sucks, it's my first time doing this please don't kick me, lowkey crackfic but i just wanted to see how this works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickuu/pseuds/vickuu
Summary: What if the sundrop and the moonstone had a physical tendency to reunite?The same way the moonstone sent black rocks for Rapunzel to find it at last, once Cassandra takes the moonstone instead, she ends up paying a bigger price. Now, the moonstone takes advantage of Cassandra's unsaid feelings to make her feel the desperate need to be close to Rapunzel, which ruins her initial plans of stealing her destiny and taking the sundrop.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Magnetism

“What? I didn’t do anything horrendous”

Eugene stared at her, standing outside the cell and still struggling to understand this whole situation. “So, you showed up in the middle of my birthday party, scared the whole kingdom off the room and then started making out with Rapunzel so anxiously you looked like you were gonna eat her alive” he recapped, counting with his fingers. “I mean, horrendous is probably not the word, what about… scandalous? Shameless? Outrageous? Yeah, outrageous, that’s probably it.”

Cassandra looked down at the floor in her cell, the stone on her chest still beating as though it was alive. Her body was still slightly shaking from the explosion triggered by the short reunion of the sundrop and the moonstone. _How stupid_ , she thought. _They try so hard to be together only to explode when they’re united._ Not to mention the chaos they caused for her and Rapunzel. All this just made stuff even more complicated for her. Now that she had finally gotten the chance to get hold of her life and do what _she_ wanted ̶ even if it meant running away from her feelings ̶ this stupid rock had to ruin everything.

Not even the warnings of her blue little friend could prevent this from happening. “ _The moonstone and the sundrop yearn for each other. Whatever magnetism you feel once you’re near the princess, that’s due to their attraction. Don’t let that distract you_ _̶ in fact, you should take advantage of it. Rapunzel might be even more willing to get closer to you and negotiate. It should be easier for you to trick her and steal the sundrop, or at the very least the scroll. You must take advantage of that and manipulate her in that state”_

What the ghost girl didn’t really warn her about is the fact that _she_ would also be incredibly vulnerable to the sundrop’s influence. Instead of manipulating or fighting her, she suddenly felt her walls being torn down in the span of a second, leaving her weak and with her heart on her sleeve. Just as if she was hypnotized, she dashed towards the green eyes she had been longing for; it was most naturally the moonstone wanting to approach the sundrop, but its influence was fueled a lot more by her own feelings than Cassandra would like to admit.

“Look, I have no idea what’s going on in your heart, nor in your head” Eugene interrupted her trail of thoughts, given she didn’t give him an answer. “In fact, I can’t understand anything you’ve been doing ever since you took the moonstone, however ̶ ”

Cassandra sat up and lifted her head all of a sudden. “Rapunzel”, she whispered, her eyes now looking around for something. “She’s here. She’s nearby”

Eugene furrowed his eyebrows. “No way, I’m pretty sure I left her in her bedroom. You have no idea how much we struggled to separate you g-” he gulped, suddenly looking at something Cassandra couldn’t see. “Blond ̶ no, not-Blondie! W-What are you doing here, of all places…?”

Cassandra immediately stood up and rushed to the cell door, clinging to the bars eagerly. “Rapunzel!” she could finally see her walk in; her heart beating faster every second. She hit the cell door with her hips and clutched onto the bars fiercely; her knuckles would have looked white if they weren’t covered in her black rock armor. “Rapunzel, come here, please”

Eugene rushed to hold Rapunzel away, though she didn’t oppose much resistance. “Don’t worry, Eugene. I think I can control it” she reassured him as he let go of her.

Rapunzel didn’t exactly feel a super powerful magnetism coming from Cassandra’s moonstone; though she did feel some tendency to approach her, as though they were opposite poles in a magnet, it was just a little more than the usual keenness to get closer to her she had always shown. Of course she liked being around Cass, of course she _wanted_ to be near her. When she had showed up earlier during Eugene's birthday party, something ̶ probably the sundrop in her ̶ couldn’t resist the need to feel her close, and Cass’s own eagerness to hold her wasn’t something she was about to reject.

Feeling in complete control of her feelings and impulses now, she had decided to check on Cass, who didn’t seem to be doing much better than before. Looking at her now, in the cell, practically begging for her to come closer, made her get mixed feelings. Rapunzel could feel herself leaning forward and almost stepping closer unconsciously, but she resisted the urge. She couldn’t afford another explosion, at least not with Eugene so close to them.

“Cass, I know this is very… weird, but I’m sure we can figure this out, and then ̶ ”

“Raps. _Rapunzel”_ Cassandra breathed her name heavily, her eyes hazy and filled with desire. “C’mere, please, I need…”

“You need to snap out of this, Cass. Look what it’s made you do”

Cassandra lowered her head, laughing in agony. “What it’s made _me_ do?...You should’ve seen yourself out there. You were pretty much begging for me” she covered her face with one of her hands, trying her best to think clearly through the mess her head was at the moment. “You… you have no idea how hard it is for me not to summon some rocks to break out of this cell… Hell, I don't think I can even focus properly to do that…” she panted, daring to look back at Rapunzel again. “Please, Raps, you can help me with this. _Please_ ”

Rapunzel lowered her eyebrows, empathizing with Cassandra. She _had_ to do something.

She needed her to listen.

Rapunzel approached the cell door slowly, controlling her every move and feeling the attraction between the rocks become stronger and stronger and pulling them together with every step. Cassandra looked at her getting closer like hypnotized, and pushed onto the cell door again. Rapunzel cupped her cheeks in her hands with the most loving tenderness she could transmit. The stones sparked inside them at the touch; they longed for each other, and they’d do _anything_ …

Cassandra tried to lean forward, giving in to the influence of the sundrop, but she found the cell bars blocking her movements. Rapunzel did also keep her distance, so as not to be completely vulnerable to the strong magnetism floating between them.

“Cass, please listen. The only way… our last hope to stop this, is that you give up the moonstone. We have a theory, and once you get rid of it, you won’t be so… keen on getting so close to me. We can go back, make things be _like before_. I can’t extract the sundrop from myself, as I don’t know where it is, so…”

Cassandra’s mind blew up at the words _like before_. Like before, when she was nothing more than a lady in waiting? Like before, when her opinion was constantly dismissed and she got walked on and overshadowed as a part of her routine? Like before, when she kept hiding her feelings? Like before, when Rapunzel stole _everything_ from her, her mother, her sanity, her heart?

_“Yeah, not happening”_

It took her all her strength to pull away from Rapunzel’s touch, both emotionally and physically, but she wasn’t about to comply. Once she got somewhat away, she felt her mind a bit eased from such a strong influence, and with a few finger moves she managed to summon her black rocks. She rushed through the door of the cell, now broken open, feeling a pull in her heart when she got centimetres away from Rapunzel in her escape.

She had to resist it. For her own good. Not even her own feelings, not even the power of both the sundrop and the moonstone together would be enough to make her willpower falter.


End file.
